marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene Gallio
Selene Gallio was a member and leader of the Hellfire Club serving as it's Black Queen. Early Life Powers and Abilities Powers Vampirism: Selene, like all other vampires, was capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva was responsible for this transformation. Selene drains the life forces of other human beings into herself, by either physical touch or by biting of the neck. She could drain a person’s entire life force or blood supply from him or her, causing the victim to die. It was unknown how often Selene must drain life force or blood from another human in order to survive. Selene will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force or blood. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all vampires, Selene possesses superhuman strength. She could lift about 5 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Selene was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Selene's body was more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. She could exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *'Superhuman Agility': Selene's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Selene's natural reaction time was enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Selene was capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. She could fully heal from multiple gunshots, stab wounds and severe burns within a matter of minutes. Telepathy:'Selene was a High Order telepath capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *'Psi-Screen: Selene possesses a psychic mental shield to protect her from psychic attacks. *'Mental Bolts:' Selene could project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *'Hypnotic Trance:' Selene could induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. Often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation. *'Psychic Vampirism:' If Selene drains only part of a victims life force, Selene achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim’s mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Selene’s own will. Telekinesis: Selene's telekinetic abilities gives her complete psionic control over inanimate objects. *''Telekinetic Animation:'' She could cause inanimate objects to move according to her will. *''Inanimate Disintegration:'' She could cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She could not, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. Abilities Personality Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Sebastian Shaw Friends ---- Notes Links * Selene Gallio/Gallery * Selene Gallio/Quotes Category:Females Category:Millionaires Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Canadians Category:Americans Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:Hellfire Club members